Sharingan no Uzumaki
by Rikudou Sennin
Summary: Naruto with the power of the Sharingan, now has to choose his path. The path to protect his precious people is not always the right one. Follow Naruto through his life under the tutelage of the Snake Sannin.
1. Chapter 1

**The Valley of the End**

Naruto stared at the water rushing below him, and watched how the power of the water took anything in its path along with it. He saw his reflection in the flowing water below him. He saw his blonde ragged hair, all the way to his orange jumpsuit. He then stared at his face. His three whisker marks on each cheek to his beautiful blue eye. He then looked at his headband, which was on his head at angle to cover his left eye. He reached up with his hand and touched it. He saw the Konoha symbol etched in the metal. He traced the lines with his fingers.

'What have I become?' He asked himself. He breathed in slowly feeling the mist from the crashing waterfall fill his lungs. He knew he did not have much longer to go, until he reached his destination. He jumped across the stream, and began walking away from it. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He looked behind him to see someone he never believed he would see again.

"Eh, Sasuke, you know sneaking up on someone isn't nice." Naruto said smiling putting his hand behind his head. He looked upon the fabled Uchiha heir.

'Why is he smiling?' Sasuke thought to himself. He looked upon the smiling Naruto with a confused look.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stopped smiling, and looked at Sasuke with a serious face. He looked him up and down seeing his beaten state. He saw Sasuke had a couple scratches on him, but besides that he looked fine.

"Sasuke, I hope it wasn't too much trouble to find me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Naruto said.

"Naruto, why are you doing this? Why are you leaving us?" Sasuke said as he looked upon Naruto.

"Don't concern yourself with me anymore, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. He could not believe what his teammate had just said. He jumped towards Naruto, and he tackled him to the ground. Sasuke sat on top of him and looked down upon him.

"You are leaving the only people, whoever loved you. Why would you do that? You are not like that." Sasuke asked hitting Naruto in the face. Naruto's head turned toward the waterfall from the impact. He just sat there and stared at it for a couple seconds before looking back at Sasuke.

"I am going to where Orochimaru is." Naruto said.

"Orochimaru only wants you as a container. Do you think the power he can give you is free?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just looked up at him with disbelief. He had never seen Sasuke so emotional. He had always been the emotionless type, but now he was showing feelings he never thought were there.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked. Sasuke then activated his sharingan in his right eye. Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes. One was blue, and the other one was red, with two tomoes around the pupil. Sasuke then quickly lifted up the headband, which was covering Naruto's left eye to reveal the sharingan. Naruto's sharingan had three tomoes around the pupil.

"I care because we are brothers. We might not share the same blood, but we share the same eyes. You have one of mine, and I have one of yours. You are my friend, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto sat there in disbelief. He never would have believed that he would ever hear those words come out of the Uchiha's mouth. He always knew that he and Sasuke had a bond, but he never heard Sasuke admit it until now. That was when he knew he was doing the right thing.

"I am sorry, but you are not my brother." Naruto said painfully. He then kicked the shocked Sasuke off of him. He then jumped off the ground, and did a back hand spring away from Sasuke.

Sasuke now recovered looked at the blonde," Fine if you won't come back then I will break every bone in your body, and then drag you back."

**Flashback **

Naruto looked upon the opponent in front of him. Mirrors all around him kept him from getting out. He turned to look at his teammate Sasuke, who was now breathing hard from being exhausted. His opponent dressed as a hunter-nin, and trapped them in his ice jutsu. He would travel faster than the boy could follow going from mirror to mirror, and as he did he would throw senbon at them. Not being able to move fast enough to dodge, they both had many senbon sticking out of their bodies.

"Naruto, we must work as a team to be able to stop him. He is too fast for us." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Even Sasuke knew that they would never get out alive unless the worked together as a team. Naruto then saw the ninja begin to move once more. The fake hunter-nin jumped from the mirror he was in and threw many senbon at both of them. Naruto moved to dodge them, but the ninja caught him off guard by throwing more. There was no way he would be able to dodge them. He put his hands up in front of his face to protect himself. Suddenly the senbon made impact. Naruto did not feel any pain, so he opened up his eyes to see Sasuke standing there in front of him. He could not believe it. Sasuke had blocked all of the senbon with his own body.

"Sa…suke." Naruto stuttered.

"Dobe, you have really got to stop being useless." Sasuke said falling to his knees. Naruto ran to him to help him from falling on his stomach. Naruto then looked clearly at his partners face, and he saw there was something different he saw that his eyes had changed from black to black. From all of the commotion of the fight he had not noticed his teammate's sudden change in eye color. He then looked at Sasuke's injuries. Blood was going everywhere, and he knew that his teammate would not survive.

"Sasuke, why did you do that?" Naruto asked almost choking from tears. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"I couldn't let my teammate die, even though he is a dobe." Sasuke said choking up blood. Naruto become angry at this sight.

"Is this the first time you have ever seen your teammate being killed?" The fake hunter-nin asked from his mirror.

"Rest, Sasuke, I will take care of him." Naruto said laying Sasuke's head down on the pavement. Red chakra began to engulf Naruto. It began to swirl around him faster and faster.

'What is this power?' The hunter-nin asked himself.

"**You will pay for what you have done**." Naruto said in a demonic voice. The fake hunter-nin knew that he would have to end this quickly before it got out of his control. He jumped out of his mirror, and threw some more senbon needles at Naruto. However, the red chakra surrounding Naruto blocked them and made them fall to the ground. Suddenly Naruto jumped towards the speeding ninja, who was trying to get back to a mirror, and grabbed his foot.

"**Where do you think you are going**?" Naruto asked as he pulled the ninja toward him. Naruto threw his fist forward, and hit the ninja on the mask. With the momentum of the ninja coming back with the force of Naruto's punch it sent the ninja flying through his mirrors, breaking them, and sailing twenty feet away and hitting the ground. Naruto then appeared above the ninja, and pulled back his fist. He was about to punch the ninja, until the ninja's mask cracked and fell off. Naruto then looked upon the face of the person he met in the forest.

"**Ha**ku?" Naruto said surprised as his voice began to go back to normal. The ninja known as Haku looked upon Naruto with a gloomy look.

"Yes, Naruto it is me." Haku said laying there on his back. Naruto got off of him and let him stand up.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. Haku brushed himself off, and looked at Naruto.

"To be a tool and it seems as if I have one more useful thing to do." Haku said. Suddenly an ice mirror appeared and Haku stepped through it. Naruto then saw Haku appear between Kakashi and the missing-nin Zabuza. Kakashi then impaled her with his lighting jutsu. Naruto then remembered Sasuke. He turned to see Sasuke still on the ground. He quickly ran over to Sasuke, who he could see was still breathing, but barely. He picked up his head again to try and make him more comfortable. He then pulled a senbon out of Sasuke's right eye.

"It looks like you did it dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at his still insulting personality even though the situation was dire.

"Yeah I did, but it was all because of you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Naruto heard a scream, and he looked up to see Sakura heading towards them. She must have seen Sasuke on the ground. She quickly made her way there and stood beside Naruto looking at Sasuke's unmoving body. She then fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke, please don't die." Sakura coughed up. Naruto looked at her and tried to hold back his tears. He believed he needed to be the strong one in this situation and not cry. He then looked down at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you are going to be alright. Don't worry about it. Once Kakashi is done he will come over here and help you get better." Naruto said. Sasuke just looked up at the sky and smirked.

"I am not stupid, dobe. I know when my time has come." Sasuke said. After saying this Sakura could no longer look at him anymore. She was too much in shock. Naruto, however, sat there looking at Sasuke's face.

"You don't know that. Kakashi-sensei is strong, and he will be able to help you." Naruto said.

"Naruto, seeing as how you stopped the ninja I think you deserve a gift. I want you to have my sharingan." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with a shocked face. He could not believe what he had just heard. Sasuke wanted him to have his sharingan.

"Sasuke, you are talking nonsense. You are going to live, and you can use your sharingan whenever you please." Naruto said now beginning to tear up.

"Don't be foolish, dobe. Sakura, I need you to use your medical jutsu to transplant my sharingan in my left eye into Naruto's left eye." Sasuke said. (I am giving Sakura a background in medical jutsu). Sakura just looked at him in awe. She could not believe was he had just asked her to do.

"Sasuke, you cannot be serious?" Naruto asked.

"Just to make you losers feel better I will allow her to transplant your left eye into my right eye socket. Since my sharingan eye is way beyond repair, it will not matter. So if I do somehow survive I will be able to see." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at this. He knew the only reason he said that was to make them feel better, but they all knew what most likely was going to happen. Sakura looked at Sasuke for reassurance. Sasuke nodded, and Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I am going to need you to lie down beside Sasuke so I can work fast." Sakura said.

**Flashback End**

Naruto saw Sasuke was not deactivating his sharingan, so he knew that he would have to fight him. He did not want to, but he knew he must to get to where he was going. Naruto stared Sasuke down with his sharingan eye analyzing him, to try and predict his next move. Sasuke took a kunai out of his pouch and began to charge at Naruto. Naruto did the same, and he began to run towards Sasuke. They jumped at each other and their kunai knives struck creating sparks. They each landed and then pushed off in an attempt to attack again. Naruto dodged Sasuke's attack and punch him in the stomach. He then kicked him downwards towards the ground. Sasuke recovered from the kick and threw his kunai at Naruto in midair. Naruto, barely dodged the kunai, and he landed about twenty feet from Sasuke on the water.

They each used their chakra to be able to stand on top of the water," Naruto, you will not be able to defeat me. You are the dead last, the dobe. My friend and I will take you back." Sasuke said. He then began to run through handsigns. He finished and took a deep breath.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Sasuke said. He then breathed out a huge ball of fire, and sent it towards Naruto. Naruto looked upon the ball in awe. He knew he could not be hit by it or it was all over. He quickly jumped out of the way, and began to run towards Sasuke. He then pulled back his fist and hit Sasuke in the face sending him flying upward. Sasuke recovering fast landed on the side of the cliff, using chakra to help him stand up.

'This will be too close. I must end this quickly before everything is ruined.' Naruto thought. Suddenly black markings began to cover his body. They looked like flames, and they covered his face, and his body under his jumpsuit. Sasuke looked down at him, and noticed what was happening.

'He is trying to end this quickly. I will not be able to keep up with him unless I use the cursed seal also.' Sasuke thought. Suddenly the same black markings began to cover Sasuke as well. He knew that if he used its power for too long he would succumb to its power, so he needed to end the fight as quickly as possible.

"Just because you have the seal too doesn't mean you are as strong as I am. You are not going to be able to stop me. I might have been the dead last, but I am stronger than you now, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke looked down at Naruto in sadness.

"So this is what is comes to, Naruto? This is how you want it. You want us to fight." Sasuke asked. Naruto just looked at Sasuke with a face of sadness.

"I do not want to, but this is what I must do." Naruto said. He then jumped up into the air at Sasuke. He threw a punch at him only for it to be blocked. Sasuke used Naruto's momentum against him and threw him against the wall. Sasuke ran through hand seals and then forced his arm down.

"Chidori." Sasuke said. Lightning like chakra began to engulf his hand making his hand a sharp blade of lightning. Sasuke walked over to Naruto, who was still in a daze, and picked him up with one hand.

"I am sorry I have to do this, Naruto, but it is the only way." Sasuke said. He then shoved his hand straight through Naruto's right shoulder.

'He shouldn't be able to use anymore jutsu. He is done.' Sasuke thought. Suddenly Naruto's body began to be engulfed by red and black chakra. It began to swirl around him. Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed Sasuke's which was still in him.

"We are just getting started." Naruto said. He then kicked Sasuke back sending him flying back towards the water. Sasuke landed on the water and looked up at Naruto. The chakra began to swirl around him faster. Naruto got in his stance, and looked at Sasuke with his sharingan.

"I might not be a true Uchiha, but my sharingan is still better than yours." Naruto said. Suddenly his body began to deform, and turn purple. A purple tail shot out of his backside, and a black mask like marking covered his eyes like a raccoon. Purple horns then shot out of his head. Sasuke stood there looking at Naruto transform into a monster.

'He is using the second level of the seal, with that weird red chakra. I am going to have to do the same just to keep up.' Sasuke thought. His transformation began to start also. (He looks the same as he does in the series). Sasuke then jumped up on the cliff opposite of Naruto. They both stared each other down, not letting the other one leave their sight even for an instant.

'Come to me.' A voice inside Naruto's mind said. Naruto knew exactly who this voice belong to. Orochimaru when he gave him the cursed seal began to talk to Naruto. He warned him of danger and death if he did not come to him.

'Come to me, and I will spare your dear precious people's lives.' The voice said again. Naruto had made a deal with Orochimaru. He would go to him, and Orochimaru would not lay a hand on any of his precious people. He could not to tell anyone this. He knew that they would try to talk him out of it, but he knew of Orochimaru's power. He knew if he could kill the Third Hokage than he could kill anyone he wanted to, and he would not let that happen. He needed to get to him, so no one else around him around him would get hurt.

'I am coming.' Naruto answered to the voice. He could then no longer hear the voice, so he turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"I must get to him Sasuke." Naruto said.

"You still not have given me a good enough reason to let you." Sasuke said. Naruto did not want to tell him and be criticized. He knew what he must do, and he could tell know one. If he did then Orochimaru would just kill everyone.

"I cannot, but we must end this. I have somewhere to be. So let's go, Sasuke." Naruto said as he held his hand out. Suddenly a black and red ball of chakra formed. It began to swirl around in his hand at high speeds. Sasuke then began to run through handsigns. He put his hand down and the same lightning showed up on his hand, except this time it was black.

"Naruto, we don't have to do this. Just come back. You know you can't even put a scratch on more headband." Sasuke said confidently.

"I will put more than a scratch on you, Sasuke." Naruto said. He then jumped forward towards Sasuke. Sasuke did the same. The then forced their jutsus forward ready for impact. Naruto seeing Sasuke's next move with his sharingan moved to the right and Sasuke missed his attack. Naruto now over him rammed his rasengan down on Sasuke's back.

"I am sorry. Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. There was suddenly a big explosion, and Sasuke was sent flying downwards towards the ground at high speeds. Naruto disappeared, and then reappeared under him catching his unconscious body. He then laid him down softly on the ground.

"I know you will never understand what I am doing, but soon you will I promise. Just protect everyone, and keep them safe." Naruto said as he began walking away his body turning back to its normal state. He held his arm down by its side. Even though he dodged Sasuke's attack he still got nicked by it. His arm was cut badly down the side.

'Sasuke, you are my true best friend.' Naruto said as he walked away from the battle scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Wind blew through the lush forest of the River Country. It cooled everything that was in its path, making the hot humid day more acceptable. Animals ran through the forest, going through their natural cycle. They would find food and then sleep. Suddenly a ball of electricity went flying through the woods, taking out everything in its path. When it finally stopped it hit a boulder. Once it hit the boulder it caused an explosion. When the smoke finally cleared it put a hole straight through the rock. Two hundred yards away in a clearing Naruto stood with his right hand pointing towards the rock. He could see the damage made, and he stood straight up.

'I have final perfected the Raiton Rasengan. It seems as though it doesn't blow up, but it goes straight through. That'll be good for a quick death blow.' Naruto thought.

"Very good, Naruto-kun." A voice said behind him. Naruto turned to see Orochimaru standing there watching him. Naruto just looked at Orochimaru and smirked.

"You wouldn't expect anything less of me would you?" Naruto asked. Orochimaru smiled at Naruto's confidence. He was becoming very powerful quickly. He liked that soon he would be able to make Naruto his new vessel.

"Not from you, Naruto-kun. I have come here to speak with you about a little errand I need you to run for me." Orochimaru said. Naruto hearing that he would finally be able to get away from the snake perked up at hearing this.

"What kind of errand?" Naruto asked.

"Akatsuki is beginning to make their move, and I don't want them to complete their mission. So I am sending you with Kabuto to stop their attempts to gain the Ichibi." Orochimaru said. Naruto perked up at this. He was finally getting a real mission from Orochimaru. He had been waiting to get away from him for some time now, but he was surprised at the mission he was given. He remembered Gaara, his friend that he met during the Chunin Exams.

'So Akatsuki is finally on the move eh. I am surprised he is sending me on this mission. It seems he has confidence in my abilities.' Naruto thought. He smiled knowing that he was strong, and he was almost ready to kill Orochimaru, but he knew he was not there yet.

"When are we leaving?" Naruto asked.

"In about two days from now. As for right now we need to go over what we will be doing when you get back. As you know I am almost done with what I can train you in." Orochimaru said.

"Why is that, Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You are getting stronger and stronger every day, Naruto-kun. Sooner or later you might outclass me." Orochimaru said.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sensei." Naruto said bowing.

'That is why I must transfer my soul into you before you get too powerful.' Orochimaru thought. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru and gave him a fake smile.

'You might be Orochimaru-sensei to me now, but soon you shall be dead. Besides I have something you don't know I have. I have been to Ryūchi Cave. The White Snake Sage has told me everything. I am more powerful than you. I might not be done with my training quite yet, but I am more than enough for you.' Naruto thought.

"Now if you don't mind I want to get back to my training." Naruto said. Orochimaru smiled and without another word Orochimaru disappeared. Naruto smirked and then suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Ryūchi Cave**

Naruto was kneeled down in front of a huge throne. He opened his eyes and then looked up at the throne. Sitting in it was a huge white snake. He wore a hat, which was pointed on two ends. He was also smoking a cigarette. Naruto then got up and looked back up at the snake.

"Master-sama, I want to kill Orochimaru as soon as possible. He now has me fighting Akatsuki. I will not allow him to make me his next container." Naruto said. The snake puffed from his cigarette and blew the smoke out.

"Naruto-kun, you must be patient. We are almost done with you training. Once we are done with your training I will allow you to kill him. Send another clone to that base, so he doesn't get too suspicious. You still have to learn to gather senjutsu chakra faster. For right now make twenty clones. Send ten of them to practice gathering senjutsu, and then send the others to work on more jutsu. As for you get some sleep. You need some rest. I will dispel them when I see that we have made enough progress." The Great White Snake Sage said.

Naruto nodded in agreement and then created the correct amount of clones. He sent them to do their jobs, and then he sent one back to the base in River Country. He himself headed to a nice comfy spot. The Snake Sage had taught him a way to sleep, but yet be alert at all times. He got into the lotus position and began to chant. Soon he became in a trance like state. While being in that trance he would give his body the rest it needed, while he stayed alert.

**Two Days Later**

Naruto opened his eyes from his trance like state. He looked and saw that he was still in the cave. He looked up to see the snake sage still in his position on the throne. Naruto had been finally successfully able to gather senjutsu fast enough to begin a battle quickly if he needed to, however, he would need to stand still. That was the problem. The sage had told him, however, that if he needed it he would summon the sage's son Ryu. Ryu would then wrap himself around Naruto, and hook on to him, so while Naruto is battling Ryu will gather the senjutsu chakra, so Naruto does not have to stand still.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know how well the Kyubi will take to someone tapping into your chakra system, so if needed make clones to gather senjutsu. When you run out just dispel them to gain the senjutsu they have gathered." The sage said. Naruto nodded his head and bowed to the sage.

"Thank you for teaching me your ways master-sama." Naruto said.

"You are worthy of the art, Naruto-kun. Now go. Orochimaru gave you a mission. Complete it and kill the snake. I no longer have use for him." The sage said. Naruto nodded and then disappeared.

**Tea Country Base **

Naruto appeared next to his clone in his room in the base. Naruto nodded at the clone, and the clone dispelled itself. Naruto then gained its memories. Naruto needed to meet up with Kabuto to head towards the Sand Village. Naruto grabbed his sword, and headed out the door. He went outside and then saw Kabuto was waiting for him.

"Naruto-san, great now we can be off." Kabuto said. Naruto didn't make a sound and just started off in the direction of the Sand Village. Kabuto scoffed but soon started to follow behind him.

'He is beginning to get on my nerves. Orochimaru-sama needs to hurry up and make him his next vessel. He is getting very strong. He will be a big issue if Orochimaru-sama does not do something about him.' Kabuto thought. Kabuto finally caught up to Naruto, who slowed down for him to catch up. It would not take long for them to arrive there. They were only maybe one days journey away. They would reach there before nightfall. Naruto had mixed feeling about seeing Gaara again. He remembered making friends with the red head. He also knew of the others that made friends him. Those others were from Konoha. He knew most likely there would be ninjas from Konoha. He did not know whether or not he wanted to see Konoha ninja. His time away from them allowed himself to think about how things were going to play out with him and Konoha.

'I know I cannot go back. I am a missing-nin. I don't want to go back. I have bigger things to worry about than going back to Konoha. Akatsuki's mysterious leader is what I am worrying about. Orochimaru has told me all about Pein and the mysterious one who controls him behind the curtain. To protect everyone I need to do what is best for them, if they might know it. Staying away from Konoha would be best for them anyways.' Naruto thought.

Naruto and Kabuto made their way across the border of Wind Country and were now very close to Suna. Kabuto tried to start a conversation with Naruto, but Naruto just ignored him. He hated Kabuto. He was just like Orochimaru. Naruto believed they both stood in his way. Naruto then saw Suna come into sight about two hours later. Naruto also saw, however, that part of the wall surrounding Suna was gone.

'We might be too late.' Naruto thought. They picked up their pace, and saw that what Naruto saw was true.

"Naruto-san, it seems we have arrived too late. We must go and look for the container." Kabuto said.

"I know, but we do not know where they went to. We will wait to see if any ninjas are sent out. When they send some out we will follow them. They will lead us straight to Gaara." Naruto said. Kabuto nodded. They then sat on the outskirts of town waiting for movement from any ninja leaving the village.

**One Day Later**

Naruto and Kabuto had been waiting for movement, but so far they have seen nothing.

"Maybe they already sent ninja out to go and return him." Kabuto said. Naruto knew that Kabuto may be right but he did not want to admit it.

"You may be right, bu-." Naruto was cut off by the sight of ninja leaving the village. Naruto looked at Kabuto and they nodded at each other. They both disappeared and headed towards the ninja to follow them. It didn't take long before they caught up to the ninja. They followed them at a good enough distance so they could not be detected to easily.

Naruto then noticed something familiar about the ninja in front of them. He then raised his headband to reveal his sharingan. He knew that he recognized the ninja.

'So I was right. Konoha did send in ninja to help, and it looks like they are going to lead us to Gaara. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.' Naruto thought. He knew he recognized the others but he could not remember their names. Naruto knew that he would have to reveal himself eventually, but he wanted to wait until the moment was right. Naruto and Kabuto followed them until they came to a huge boulder blocking an entrance into the side of a mountain.

'The Konoha-nin has discovered where the Akatsuki are preforming their ritual.' Kabuto thought.

"Naruto-san, we must stop the Akatsuki from finishing the extraction ritual, or the mission would be a failure." Kabuto said. Naruto nodded already knowing this. However, he did not know of a way into the mountain cave besides the entrance in front of him. He looked at the mountain with his sharingan to see that a certain chakra was dying fast, and it was close to dying. He knew they did not have time to get in there. They were too late, but he looked at the Konoha-nin to see what they were up to. He then saw Sakura jump towards the rock. She punched it and created an explosion. When the smoke from the explosion vanished one could see that she destroyed it completely. Suddenly a huge bird flew out of the entrance. The Konoha-nin jumped out of the way to avoid being hit. Naruto looked at the bird and saw a blonde ninja riding it. He also saw the ninja had Gaara with him.

"They have finished the sealing process. We are too late." Kabuto said. He knew Orochimaru was going to be very displeased with their failure; however, it could not have been helped. Naruto watched at the reactions of the Konoha-nin in front of them. He saw Sasuke chase after the ninja on the bird, and Kakashi went with him. He then saw Sakura and an old woman stay behind.

'Which one should I follow?' Naruto asked himself. He then chose to follow Sasuke and Kakashi. Kabuto was about to interject, but he was too late. Naruto already disappeared into the trees.

'Orochimaru will not be happy with this.' Kabuto said as he tried to follow Naruto, but he was too slow to catch up. Naruto sped through the forest, when suddenly he came to a huge canyon. He saw Sasuke and Kakashi inside the canyon chasing after the man on the bird. Naruto quickly sped on the edge of the canyon toward them.

'What is this chakra?' Kakashi thought as he was following Sasuke. Suddenly he turned to see someone running on the edge of the canyon. He could not recognize the ninja from where he was at, but he was hoping he was not an enemy. He then turned his attention to Sasuke, who was dodging bombs thrown by the ninja.

Naruto quickly caught up to them and looked up. He saw the ninja on the bird and knew if he didn't get the man down then he would escape with Gaara's body. Naruto quickly jumped using chakra to make him jump higher. He then attached himself to the bottom of the bird with chakra on his feet.

'What is that guy doing?' Sasuke asked himself. Kakashi was wondering the same thing and wondered if the new surprise was on the other ninja's side. Naruto quickly ran to the top of the bird, and looked at the ninja in front of him. The ninja now noticing that there was someone on the bird besides him turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" Deidara asked. While they were staring each other down Deidara got clay out of his sash and began to make a bomb.

"My name is of no importance. I am here for him." Naruto said pointing down at Gaara. Deidara laughed at Naruto.

"You actually think I am going to let you have him. You are funny. You know I have not seen you before, and by the looks of your headband you are a missing-nin from Konoha." Deidara said. Naruto smirked at the clay user's confidence. Naruto knew that there was no way he would be able to use senjutsu on this guy since he was not able to stay still long enough, so he would have to do things the hard way. Naruto took out his sword and channeled Raiton chakra through it making the sword able to cut through almost anything. Naruto ran at Deidara with great speed that Deidara was hardly able to keep up. Naruto appeared below him swiping his sword upwards at Deidara. Deidara dodged and threw a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto dodged and hit Deidara with the hilt of his blade. Deidara buckled over giving Naruto enough time to send a knee in at his face. Deidara brought his hands up to block the knee, and opened up his hand to show a tiny bomb.

"Eat this, kid." Deidara said. He then shoved the bomb into Naruto's gut. There was then a sudden explosion and Naruto was sent flying back. Naruto barely stayed on the bird, by grabbing its tail. Deidara thinking he sent the kid flying off turned his back. Naruto using his athletic ability jumped back up on to the bird's back. He quickly made his way towards Deidara, trying to go unnoticed. He then slashed his sword down the cut off Deidara's head. Deidara noticing this ducked under the attack, but was not quick enough to dodge a kick to the back sending him flying of his bird towards another forest. Naruto quickly grabbed Gaara's body and jumped off. When they jumped off the bird exploded sending them towards the ground faster than Naruto wanted. He was barely able to stop himself as he fell towards the trees. He landed on a tree branch; however, the tree branch broke. Naruto using his ninja ability jumped down to the ground gracefully. He laid Gaara's body on the ground softly, and began to look for the Akatsuki member. He looked around with his sharingan and found him. Naruto quickly sped toward the ninja's chakra signature. Naruto then found him getting up from where he hit the ground in a huge field. Naruto jumped down in front of the ninja. Deidara noticing Naruto was there began to get ready for round two.

"You are really beginning to piss me off." Deidara said.

"You already pissed me off." Naruto replied. Deidara then got more clay out of his sack. He threw the clay on the ground. The clay began to move and grow bigger. The clay grew into a monster-like form. Then clay attached to Deidara's fingers from the monster, allowing him to control it. Naruto quickly rushed the form made out of clay. He swiped at it with his sword and cut it in half. Naruto smirked at thinking he had defeated the beast so easily. The two halves of clay then suddenly turned into two more forms of clay.

'So they multiply when cut in half. I have to watch out; however, they are made by the same clay that he uses his bombs. They are most likely able to blow up too. I better use distance ninjutsu to keep a safe distance.' Naruto thought. He jumped back from the two forms of clay, and he began to form handsigns.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Naruto sucked in a lot of air. He then blew it all out and with it came a huge fireball. The fireball then headed towards one of the forms of clay. The fire ignited the explosive clay and the form exploded, sending a shock wave through the forest.

'I definitely cannot get too close.' Naruto thought. Naruto began to sense with his sharingan that Sasuke and Kakashi were not too far away, and he needed to try to end this as quickly as possible. Naruto held out his hand to start forming the rasengan. However, this time instead of the normal rasengan he made the Raiton rasengan. The electricity from the rasengan shot everywhere. When it hit a tree it sparked a fire. The fire soon spread fast surrounding them. They were soon trapped form going anywhere by the fire.

"So you have a little electricity jutsu. But it seems like it is a close range jutsu. Come on then. See what happens when you ignite my clay." Deidara said. Naruto quickly began running towards Deidara not caring about his monster made out of clay. Deidara had no seen such speed before and quickly tried to move his form in front of him to take the blunt of the attack.

"Gotcha." Naruto said. Suddenly he shot the rasengan from his hand at Deidara. It was so fast that Deidara did not have time to move. It shot through the form and then went straight through Deidara.

"Shit." Deidara thought. Suddenly the form of clay exploded sending Deidara's body back. It flew into the flames that were surrounding him and Naruto. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He then lowered his headband over his sharingan. He had never used the sharingan for such an extended period of time. From the chakra usage and him using his most powerful technique he was a little drained, but not enough to stop. He then sensed Sasuke and Kakashi close. He turned to see that they were on the edge of the circle of fire. He stared at Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto not allowing for them to thinking quickly ran away from then and jumped over the fire ring. Sasuke not wanting him to get away was not far after. Naruto knew he could not take on Sasuke and Kakashi. He knew he had to get away quickly. He darted for the canyon. He soon passed the tree line.

"Naruto, WAIT!" Sasuke said. Naruto kept running until he got to the canyon's edge. He then turned around to see Sasuke standing there.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked walking towards him.

"Don't come any closer, Sasuke." Naruto said holding out his hand. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Why are you running? We are your family?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a puzzled looked. He remembered everyone from Konoha. He remembered how they always noticed him. Well at least just his team anyways. Maybe not even his team at times, but all he knew they would not welcome him back with open arms.

"You wouldn't understand, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned at hearing this. That is all he ever heard from Naruto when they fought last time.

"Maybe if you told me I would understand." Sasuke said. Naruto sensed Kakashi getting close. He had to do something fast. He walked back but his foot almost fell of the ledge. He looked down into the canyon.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Doing what I always do, being unpredictable." Naruto said. He then fell backwards into the canyon. Sasuke not believing what he was seeing quickly ran to the edge and looked down. He could not see Naruto anywhere.

'No, I lost him again. That dobe!' Sasuke thought.

**The Tree Line**

Naruto stood on a tree limb and watched Sasuke look down into the canyon. He quickly gained the memories of his shadow clone and smiled. Now he knew that at least Konoha wasn't ready to give up on him yet.

**Flashback**

Naruto quickly summoned a clone beside him as he was running from Sasuke. He allowed Sasuke to see the clone as he darted off in the other direction.

**Flashback End**

Naruto then turned and began heading back towards River Country. He needed rest. He was still not used to his sharingan yet, and it took a toll on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Of yeah I almost forgot to do this. So I don't get sued. I don't own Naruto. I know the chances of me getting sued are one to like none, but this is just in case. Thanks for the positive feedback from my first two chapters. I am grateful everyone enjoys it. Here goes Chapter 3.

Chapter 3 Start

Naruto raced towards River Country. It had been yesterday since his run in with Sasuke. He had recovered from his encounter with the Akatsuki member. The bomb directly to the stomach had hurt him, but it was nothing Kyubi couldn't fix. He was now thinking of how he would take care of Orochimaru. He knew that he was growing weak because he needed a new container, so he would have to strike now. He could not allow Orochimaru anymore time to make him his next vessel. The sun began to rise and Naruto was only about an hour away from the base.

'Knowing Kabuto he won't be back until later on today. That gives me enough time to kill Orochimaru.' Naruto thought. His plan was to kill Orochimaru while he was still in bed. He knew; however, this time to be smarter than when he went against the Akatsuki member. He knew of Orochimaru's power and he knew it would not be an easy fight. He would have to outsmart the snake to win.

'I will most likely need to use Sage mode. He might be in a weakened state, but I do not want to take any chances.' Naruto thought. He thought over his plan, while he came into view of the base. It was not too long past sunrise, so he thought maybe he would catch Orochimaru still in his quarters. Is hope, however, was brought down when he saw Orochimaru walk out of the base.

'He must have sensed me coming. So much for the plan to kill him while he sleeps.' Naruto thought. He soon made his way in front of the snake sannin. When he got there he bowed. He did not want to create any hints that he was about to attack.

"Naruto-kun, I did not expect you back so soon. Where is Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto stood up straight and looked Orochimaru in the eye.

"We were unsuccessful in the attempt to stop Akatsuki." Naruto said. Hearing this Orochimaru smiled. Naruto wondered why he was doing this.

"Well that is too bad." Orochimaru said.

"Why are you not upset?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because, Naruto-kun, I sent you on the mission not for the sake of the mission itself, but to see how much stronger you have become. That is why when Kabuto gets here he shall inform me of how well you did." Orochimaru said. Naruto now informed of the true point of the mission was surprised. He never thought that Orochimaru would send him on the mission for something like that.

"I am sorry, Orochimaru-sama." Naruto said. Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a face of confusion.

"Sorry for what, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"I must kill you now." Naruto said getting in a battle ready stance. Orochimaru not seeing this coming from the blonde frowned. He then began to laugh.

"Naruto, you actually think you could kill me. I am your teacher. I have taught you everything you know. There is no way you could ever hope to kill me. Come let's go inside." Orochimaru said. Orochimaru thought the blonde was joking. He would not think that he would ever try and kill him. Naruto, however, drew his sword and sent Raiton chakra into it, making it the lightning blade once more.

"I am sorry, but I am not joking." Naruto said. Orochimaru getting a serious face now looked upon his pupil. He now knew that he was being serious.

"You know, Naruto-kun, this may be good for you. It seems I have yet to teach you something called respect." Orochimaru said. He then quickly took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto with amazing speed. Naruto brought up his sword and cut it in half. When Naruto looked back towards Orochimaru's direction he was gone. Naruto looked around to see if he could find the snake anywhere, but he had no luck.

'If he is not anywhere up here then he must be und-.' Naruto thoughts were interrupted as Orochimaru's hands shot out of the ground and grabbed on to Naruto's feet and tried to pull him under. Naruto reacted quick enough to jump out of the way.

"Those foolish tricks won't work on me." Naruto said. Orochimaru then appeared out of the ground behind Naruto.

"Naruto, you do not know what you are going up against." Orochimaru said extending his tongue out and touching Naruto's neck. Naruto quickly spun around and swiped at Orochimaru, who jumped back to dodge. Orochimaru began to run through handsigns.

"It seems as though I have to teach you a lesson. Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." Orochimaru said. Suddenly a huge gust of wind came towards Naruto. Naruto begin smart used chakra to keep his feet on the ground, he wouldn't fly backwards. Naruto sheathed his sword, and began running at Orochimaru.

'My sword is not going to do any good in this fight. He will keep his distance, so this will come down to ninjutsu.' Naruto thought as he began running though handsigns.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique." Naruto said then blowing out a huge flame from his mouth. The flame grew and quickly took the shape of a dragon. The dragon then made its way quickly towards Orochimaru.

'He believes that I will be defeated so he easily. He is wrong. I know everything that he knows. He cannot possibly think that he can kill me.' Orochimaru said dodging the attack. Naruto took this time of Orochimaru's weakness and threw a kunai where he believed he would land. Orochimaru seeing this reacted and caught the kunai. He then sent it back at Naruto but it was easily evaded.

"Naruto, I am surprised at your ninjutsu ability. I am impressed; however, I want to see what your sharingan can do." Orochimaru said. Naruto smiled and lifted up his headband to reveal his three tomoe sharingan. Naruto knew that he would need to use his sharingan anyways so he complied with the snake users demands.

"Now let's play." Orochimaru said running through some handsigns. Naruto copied Orochimaru's exact movements to Orochimaru's surprise.

"Wind Release: Wind Bullet." They both said at the same time. They then both breathed out many balls of compressed air, which were sent at their opponent. The two jutsu hit each other and they canceled out. Naruto smirked at this. Orochimaru just stood their annoyed. He did not like be toyed with. He then opened his mouth and a huge sword blade shot out at Naruto. Naruto unable to move out of its way struck him and sent him flying backwards into a tree where it impaled him and also went through the tree. Suddenly Naruto dispelled into smoke. Orochimaru seeing that that was a clone turned to see a punch directed at his face. He quickly ducked down only to get a knee to the face sending him flying upward. Orochimaru landed softly on his feet and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"You are very impressive, Naruto-kun. However, I will not play this game any longer." Orochimaru rubbed the blood on his hand on a tattoo on his arm. Suddenly there was a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared Orochimaru could be seen standing on top of a huge snake named Manda.

"Orochimaru, why have you summoned me?" Manda asked.

"I need you to take care of a pest," he pointed down at Naruto," He is your sacrifice. He should serve your appetite." Orochimaru said. At this Manda looked down at the boy below.

"Fine, I will help you now, but next time I expect more." Manda said. Naruto looked up at the two talking about killing him.

'This is not good. I cannot compete with Manda. It looks like I have to go into sage mode early.' Naruto thought. He then wiped some of his blood on a tattoo on his arm. Suddenly a white snake about the size of a boa came into view.

"Ryu, I need you to help me. Orochimaru has summoned Manda. I need you to help me gather senjutsu." Naruto said.

"Meh, Naruto-kun, why don't you ever summon me for a social visit?" Ryu said as he began to wrap around Naruto, and connecting with Naruto's chakra coils. Naruto soon began to feel nature chakra infuse with his. His body began to change. His skin began to become scales and his eyes became slitted. Horns began to grow out of his head, and he had a huge tail grow out of his backside. He loved the power he felt when he was in sage mode.

"What is this? How can this be? I have only seen power like this from Jiraiya. How does Naruto possess such power?" Orochimaru said.

"It seems like we have a fight on our hands, Orochimaru. He wields the power of the dragon sage." Manda said. He knew of this power because he had heard the great white snake sage talk about how a human could take the form of a dragon with proper training. Orochimaru felt the power ooze off of Naruto. This was not good. He underestimated the boy and now he would pay for it.

"What are you waiting for, Manda, attack." Orochimaru said. Manda complied and soon began to move towards Naruto. Naruto seeing this ran through handsigns.

"Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation." Naruto said. Suddenly the trees all around Manda began to shoot out their roots and latch on to him stopping him in his tracks.

"What is this jutsu?" Orochimaru asked.

"This jutsu allows me to control things that are not alive. Like you will be soon." Naruto said. Suddenly a tree root shot towards Orochimaru, but he jumped of Manda's head. Naruto used his roots to crush Manda, who then dispelled in a tower of smoke. Orochimaru landed in front of Naruto. His body was getting weaker from not having a new body. He fell to his knees panting. Naruto walked towards Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kun, finish him off now. While he is down." Ryu said. Naruto laughed at this.

"No, I want to make sure he knows what pain is before he dies." Naruto said. Naruto walked over to Orochimaru and held him up by his throat.

"You are a pest, Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru said trying to get out of Naruto's grip. Naruto only squeezed it harder.

"Sorry, but I could not hear what you were saying. Could you speak louder?" Naruto said taunting Orochimaru. Orochimaru just smiled and began to laugh. Naruto began to wonder what he was laughing about. Orochimaru then suddenly began to melt in his hands.

'Mud.' Naruto thought. He watched as the mud began to travel behind him and then Orochimaru's form to appear once more from the mud.

"Naruto-kun, I am disappointed. Did you think I would be defeated that easily?" Orochimaru asked.

"I would have liked you to." Naruto said. He began to get ready for Orochimaru's next attack. Orochimaru drew his sword from his mouth and began to charge at Naruto. Naruto smiled and then disappeared from Orochimaru's sight.

"This mode gives me speed you couldn't even imagine." Naruto said from behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru swiped behind him, but Naruto was already gone. Naruto then appeared in front of Orochimaru and kicked him in his chin sending him straight up into the air. Naruto ran through handsigns.

"Sage Art: White Rage Technique." Naruto then breathes out a huge dragon. The dragon was sent shooting at Orochimaru. The dragon created such noise that Orochimaru's ears began to bleed as it got closer. The dragon hit him in the back creating an explosion. Naruto watched as Orochimaru fell to the ground. There was no way that he survived that. Naruto looked over to where his body fell to see if there was any movement. He saw Orochimaru begin to get up.

"You are an interesting brat." Orochimaru said. Suddenly his mouth was opened wide, and a head popped out. Naruto sat there looking disgusted. Hands came to pushing Orochimaru's body down the ground. Naruto then saw the person coming out of Orochimaru's body was Orochimaru himself. However, this one did not have a scratch on him.

'What an interesting, but disgusting jutsu.' Naruto thought.

"I told you that you should've finished him off." Ryu said.

"He's right, Naruto-kun. You should have finished me off. Now you are in for a treat. I was planning on saving this for a bigger moment, but now it seems that moment has arrived." Orochimaru said as he ran through handsigns.

Naruto did not recognize this jutsu as he began to copy it with his sharingan. He sat there and watched as Orochimaru finished his handsigns.

"Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation." Orochimaru said. After he uttered those words two caskets came from the ground. Naruto did not know what was happening, but just watched to see what was going to happen.

"This is my ultimate technique." Orochimaru said. The casket each had a note with a kanji symbol on them. Naruto read them from afar.

'I must stop him before he finishes the jutsu.' Naruto thought. He then disappeared behind Orochimaru, unsheathed his sword and stabbed him in the back. The caskets began to recede back into the ground. Orochimaru bent over and coughed up blood. Naruto pulled his blade out. When he did this Orochimaru turned around and grabbed Naruto.

"I will have your body, Uzumaki." Orochimaru said. He then began to begin the process of making Naruto his new body. Naruto noticed this with his sharingan. Orochimaru's chakra began to go into Naruto and fuse with his own. Suddenly a huge white snake came out of Orochimaru's mouth. The great white snake was made out of smaller white snakes.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"I will have you." The snake said. It opened up its mouth and attempted to swallow Naruto. Naruto did not move, but only stared at the snake, while he was swallowed by it. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a new place. He saw pink slime everywhere. He looked in front of him and saw a pillar of this slime and at the top was the face of Orochimaru.

"You are now in my world. The transfer process will begin, now." Orochimaru said. Naruto looked down to see the pink slime quickly surround his body and begin to envelop him. He then looked up at Orochimaru and smiled. Suddenly red chakra began to envelop the pink slime turning it red. The red chakra began to devour all the slime and it spread to Orochimaru.

"Impossible. I cannot be defeated. I am immortal." Orochimaru said. Suddenly the red chakra took the shape of the Kyubi.

"Nothing can get past my sharingan." Naruto said before the form of Kyubi devoured Orochimaru. Naruto opened his eyes again to see he was outside of the snake back into the real world.

'He was trying to transfer his soul into me. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for my sharingan. I feel more powerful all of a sudden. It seems as though I reversed the transfer jutsu.' Naruto thought. He looked down at his hands. He saw that he was no longer in sage mode and Ryu wasn't there anymore. Naruto looked up to see Kabuto coming into view. Kabuto jumped in front of Naruto and looked down and saw the snake form of Orochimaru.

'That is the Great White Snake form. Is the transfer process done?' Kabuto asked himself.

"Hello, Kabuto." Naruto said. He then began walking away back towards the base to gather more supplies.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked.

Naruto stopped and turned and looked at Kabuto," Which one do you think?" Naruto then showed him what had transpired in Orochimaru's body.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked continuing his walk. He put his headband back down over his sharingan. He was a little exhausted, but Orochimaru was in a weakened state and with Sage mode was easily overcome.

'Where to next?' Naruto asked himself.


End file.
